Never Forget
by Kuryou-san
Summary: China was always a strong nation, but there's a poison going around. China's infected, and doesn't have long until he meets his end. But, he doesn't want a certain Kiku Honda to forget him, ever. Even if the person he cares about is lost in the darkness...Collab with cross-over-lover232.


Never Forget

A.N: A sad fanfic I intended to write for Hetalia, but never got around to it. I will put the full summary here as well.

_-Even though Yao was a great nation, his life was ending. The poison was steadily eating away the rest of the countries as well. However, despite his impending doom, he doesn't want Japan to forget him. Even if the darkness has already taken over his body.-_

Well, enjoy the story.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_The nations were dying. It was as simple as that. One's poison was worse than the others, however._

(NORMAL P.O.V)

China was dying. It wouldn't be long now. The poison had eaten away, until he was nothing more than a soul trapped in flesh. His heart was still beating, however. He only had approximately a few days to live, that was all. He lay on his bed, and he knew it would be his death bed as well. His eyes were a milky gold color, only a few days before brimming with light and life. His hair was messy and long; he had never had time to cut it while stuck like this.

The emptiness, the darkness, just being able to let all of the troubles of life go, was welcoming to the dying nation, surprisingly. He wanted so badly just to give in, as he was on death's doorstep. "Such a cruel world, aru." He whispered, trying desperately to draw air into his starved lungs. He wanted something; a presence with him in this time of dire need.

Despite this need, no one was there for him. The Axis was disbanded, and each member went their own way. The Allies were split as well, a war having broke them apart. But it didn't matter now; they were all dying.

Time was ticking away for the nations; and for the world. Time was running out.

"K-Kiku aru...I-I'm so sorry..." was all China could mutter. The pain was too immense. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and he just wanted to die. All the people he knew; they just faded away, like old pictures in his mind. Everything was hazy. He had no recollection of what had occurred before, and he didn't care to remember. All he knew was that Kiku was gone. He had left him years ago.

He hadn't seen him since.

China, feeling rather drowsy, just slumped against the pillow in an effort to lay straight. He tried to close his eyes, but the image of Kiku, tears cascading down his face, katana in hand, haunted China. He couldn't deal with the fact that the one person who loved him was gone. Lost in the darkness. China somehow knew that he wouldn't be seeing Kiku before he died.

He would die alone.

This fact frightened him. Despite being over four thousand years old, the Chinese man wanted to keep on living, to make things right with Kiku. He couldn't leave him alone, even if the younger Japanese man did in fact hate him. China shivered at the thought. "I don't want to die, aru." China muttered quietly, trying to calm down. He took several deep breaths, but it did not soothe his quickly beating heart. China, fatigued, simply closed his eyes, and let the pain and sleep take over.

And everything went black.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

(_CHINA'S DREAM, NORMAL P.O.V_)

_China sat on the floor in Kiku's apartment in Japan, his arms and legs bound together with a thick, sturdy rope. He could feel Kiku's presence behind him, taking in the sight of his older brother, tied up in front of him. "China-san...I'll have you begging for mercy." Kiku snickered evilly, a grin of madness and insanity spreading across his features. Kiku stood up, and pulled his katana from it's sheath, and ran it along China's back, where his other scar rested. "K-Kiku...stop aru..please!" China begged. Kiku just laughed. Except it wasn't a normal laugh._

_It was a laugh of insanity. _

_Kiku sat down again, this time in front of the Chinese man, and ran his tongue along the older nation's neck. "Yao...hehe..." Kiku just smirked as he said this. With a twisted smile, he plunged the katana deep into Yao's already scarred back. China cried out in pain at the sensation pulsing through his body like a missile. China had tears forming in his eyes, and he tried to turn to look at Kiku, but his restraints didn't allow free movement. He was stuck like this. The hurt...he wanted it to cease._

_He knew that it would never stop. _

_Kiku laid him down on his back, placing his limbs outstretched. He untied his legs, but quickly tied them to the bedpost and the leg of the end table. China was laid out in front of him, like a delicious meal, just waiting to be devoured. Kiku licked up the side of his neck again, his tongue trailing up his jawline as well. It left a wet trail as he continued his torture of the older man tied beneath him. China could feel Kiku's fetid and hot breath on his neck. "Ah, stop, aru." China pleaded with the youth above him, begging to be set free from this nightmare. Kiku simply slid his katana down his back, creating a thin, red line of crimson on China's clothes. He screamed out again, detesting the feeling of a katana slicing through his back. His agony, the pain, was too much for the older man. Kiku continued to toy with his older brother, biting, licking, and sucking until he was an emotional wreck._

_China whimpered, despising the feelings of fear that Kiku had placed within him._

"_Now, Yao-san...here's the best part." He untied the nation's legs from their restraints, and forced him to stand up. China rose up, a bit rattled and shaken from what had just occurred. Kiku slid behind him, and whispered in his ear. "Rot in hell..." At that very moment, Kiku slid his katana into his back, slamming it into him. Skin, muscle, tendons, and bone were all ruptured as the katana made it's destructive path in the older man. The katana slid through his chest in one fluid motion, blood gushing in crimson ribbons all over Kiku's floor, bed, and body. China's eyes paled. His heart lessened in it's harsh pumping. He grew dizzy, and the world started to spin around him. The bloodied body of his brother was nothing but a pale red blur as China wobbled, but fell. His blood-soaked corpse hit the floor with a thump, and his bodily fluid pooled around him, a crimson lake on his younger brother's bedroom floor._

(END OF DREAM SCENE)

China woke with a start at the terrible dream he just had. He had tears streaming down his face.

He knew he would never make up with Kiku after that horrid day...but he could try to have dreams about making up with him, couldn't he?

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A.N: Well, I hope you liked it! Reviewers get a shout-out in the next chapter and a cookie! Peace out, peeps! I enjoyed writing this!


End file.
